jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Ming Fleetfoot/Film
Ming Fleetfoot is a new playable character in the Video Game version of "JUMANJI", that first appears in "The Next Level". Ming is the avatar of Spencer Gilpin and lastly Eddie Gilpin. 2019 Film Having become inconvenienced with his bad luck in life, Spencer wanted to re-live the thrills of being Bravestone again, and decided to try and go back inside "JUMANJI" in order to feel better about himself. Spencer initially believed that by fixing the game, he would return to the Jaguar Shrine Adventure and automatically return to the form of Dr. Bravestone. Unfortunately, this was not to be as he was in a different adventure and instead of turning into Dr. Bravestone, he was instead turned into the thief Ming Fleetfoot. Despite not having the other avatars with him, Ming (Spencer) was soon able to reach "The Oasis" on his own, before finally getting the chance to pickpocket the Falcon Jewel from Jurgen the Brutal. Unfortunately in that exact moment, he was physically stopped by his grandfather Eddie (Bravestone), and then brought before Jurgen and killed. When Roundhouse (Martha) and Oberon (Fridge) recognised Spencer's mannerisms and re-spawning, Spencer too recognised everyone's avatar he was very relieved to find his friends had come after him. Spencer was is both amused and disappointed that his grandfather had become Bravestone, since that was his desired avatar, and he found himself to be hindered by being smaller and allergic to pollen, essentially still being his true self in the outside world. While Ming (Spencer) and Finbar (Milo) attempt to procure Camels to reach the next level, Eddie, using his new newfound strength, starts fights with the entire village, and forces the avatars to run out of town. Once they escape on Camels and make it out of sight, they all die after being hit with a heat seeking missile by Switchblade. In The Forest; after barely surviving a horde of Mandrills at a series of revolving bridges, the group reunites with Alex Vreeke as Seaplane McDonough and Bethany Walker as the black horse Cyclone. After the group find the same magically induced water that surrounded the Berry Tree, everyone was thankfully able to swap and return to their better suited avatars, allowing Spencer to become Dr. Bravestone again, and now making Ming as Eddie's avatar. Unfortunately, Jumanjians caught Cyclone (Milo) and Ming (Eddie), taking them up to the Mountain Fortress. When Bravestone (Spencer) and Roundhouse (Martha) broke into the Fortress and started kissing to rekindle their relationship, Ming (Eddie) laughed at the two lovebirds, having already broken out of his cell. Using her cat burglar skills, Ming (Eddie) tried to crack open the crate containing the Falcon Jewel, only to find that the box was empty, since Jurgen was wearing it around his neck for safer keeping. When Bravestone (Spencer) reclaimed the Falcon Jewel at last, he tossed it to Ming (Eddie), allowing him to fly on the back of Cyclone (Milo) up into the rising sun skies, fill the jewel with the lost power and enable the moment for the avatars to call: "JUMANJI". Causes of death *'Killed by Jurgen': When Ming (Spencer) was accidentally caught by Bravestone (Eddie) when trying to steal the Falcon Jewel, Jurgen's men brought her to him, allowing him to drive his axe right through her. *'Shot by Switchblade': When the group were arguing about Eddie's short temper attracting unwanted trouble, Switchblade used this opportune distraction to shoot off a rocket launcher shot and blow the whole group up. References Category:2019 Characters